Regretting Promises
by EagleShire
Summary: Alone, Betrayed, Forgotten, Percy Jackson has left Camp Olympus and went to train by himself. He was approached by Artemis who offered him a place in the hunters. Join Percy as he struggles to gain respect among the ranks of forever man-hunters.
1. Betrayal

Regretting Promises

**I do not own PJO and HOO~**

* * *

**Percy**** POV:**

I can't believe my luck,I won 2 wars for them and they just kicked me to the side of the road like yesterday's trash. I should've known my friends would have left me once things cooled down, only Nico and Thalia stayed by my side. I cut all my ties with Camp Olympus and left without a word. What is Camp Olympus? I'm glad you asked. After we pwned Gaea, Greeks and Romans decided to merge camps on Calypso's Island. After she was freed(one of my wishes), she was happy to put proper use to that island. Well now back to my story. After most of my friends betrayed the the hole in my heart will never be filled again. I remember it like yesterday(which it was XD ^^)

Flashback~

_We just got back from Olympus after we got our rewards and i just cried my eyes out. Annabeth, MY wise girl, just accepted godhood a few minutes after i declined AGAIN. "You just have to get over it Perseus," she said when i asked her about it. As soon as she left I'm pretty sure my eyes were a stormy green, because people were swerving to avoid me as I stormed to the elevator doors.(get it *wink wink*) I didn't look back once as soon as stepped through the elevator doors. When I got to camp i stomped to my cabin and started ripping pictures of me and Annabeth off the walls. I'm pretty sure there was a hurricane around my cabin(Posiedon/Neptune, because i saw swirling water outside my windows. When i finally calmed, I heard the hunting horn of the Hunters(see what I did there ^^)and I was kind of glad I get to see my cousin Thalia again. I've haven't seen her since the final battle of Olympus(the original one mind you)and she wasn't at the award's ceremony so she didn't know about HER. I didn't want to bug Thalia, so i put on a (fake) smile and went to greet her. As soon as she saw me, her smile turned upside down. "What's wrong Percy?" she asked. "Nothing," i murmured back. "Whats wrong with your eyes?" and at that comment i looked up from the ground. "What do you mean?" i asked. Lady Artemis(who appeared out of thin air...) summoned a silver mirror. I gasped at what I saw, I had bloodshot eyes and my normally bright sea green green eyes were a dull blue(dare you to comment -.-). "I dunno Thals," and that was the worst lie ever. Thalia took one last look at my condition and she walked to the Artemis/Diana cabin. Artemis morphed to her 18 year old form and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry Perseus." At that happy note, she walked away. All the hunters glared at me then walked away leaving my to grief in peace. When the dinner horn finally sounded I was the last one to get to arrive at the pavilion and all eyes were on me. I trugded to my table and for some reason all my "friends" were glaring at me. Clarrise walked up to me and yelled "WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ANNABETH RETARD!" "I didn't she dumped me to become a god" I replied a calm, steel like voice. "That's not what she told us!" Katie yelled at me. "If you guys want to believe that go ahead, but i know the truth while you listened to a false tale. But I wasn't finished yet, "when you need a soldier, i won't fight for you, when you need someone for comfort, I won't come running to your pleas, when you need someone to trust, i won't be there, and when Olympus needs someone to fall on, I'll watch it burn." And with that happy note I walked out of the pavilion and into the night.  
_

* * *

**First Chapter hoped you like it, R&R (P.S. Critism is welcome i want to become a better writer)  
**


	2. Lost Hope

Chapter 2: Lost Hope

**I do not own PJO or HOO(i wish i did)**

* * *

Artemis POV:

After Percy left Camp O. I flashed to Olympus to tell father what had happened. As I sprinted to the throne room, every god looked at me strangely. Only Zeus was in the throne room when I arrived so he was the first one to know."FATHER!" I yelled, "Percy left Camp O. and he said he was never going to help us again," i finished in a much quieter tone. Zeus shot a lighting bolt into the air and soon all the olympians were seated in their thrones of power. "Artemis has informed me," father started, "that Perseus Jackson has left Camp O." All the gods looked shocked and turned toward me for the story. "Well, I started, "Athene's spawn told everyone Perseus had dumped her and they ganged up on him and he left after stating he would never fight for us on his own accord." When I finished everyone and I mean EVERYONE was glaring at Annabeth(who was made an olympian) and she was cowering in her throne. "YOU DID WHAT," thundered Zeus(see way i did there *triple wink*, but at that moment Perseus decided to kick down the doors of the throne room. Posiedon was gaping like a fish(HA ^^) and Apollo looked like he swallowed the sun(I'm on fire today) and every other god was just staring. Perseus didn't say a word, he just gave all of us a glare and threw his camp necklace on the ground and gave me Riptide. With that he left in a pillar of water and vanished from Olympus. Posiedon was in tears, Zeus was looking confused and everyone else was glaring daggers at Annabeth. "You are no daughter of mine Annabeth," Athene stated,"I Athene, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, and Crafts disown Annabeth Chase!" With that, she teleported out of the room. Annabeth immediately fell to the ground, and her hair turned brown and her eyes turned black. Her throne vanished and she was flashed out of the room. Everyone looked at Zeus,"no mortal is allowed on Olympus." Everyone looked shocked because Annabeth the savior of Olympus was mortalized. I flashed after Athene to dicuss wat just occured.

* * *

**Sorry very short chap just wasnt feelin it ill try harder next time**


End file.
